They Remembered
by UndoneChaos
Summary: Kyle and Stan finally find out the truth about Kenny McCormick. But will they let it slip their minds once again? T for use of the F and S words.


**A/N: It's 1:42 AM and I just had to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

_You think by now they'd have noticed. Or at least believed me when I told them. You think they would at least TRY to remember what happens. But no. They never remember, they never care._

_It's been ten years. Ten fucking years since I've known those dip-shits I call friends. Ten fucking years of them watching me die EVERY day. And it's always the same._

_I'll get hit by a car, stampeded by cows, probed by aliens, or I'll even fucking get fucking syphilis. I could drown right before their eyes, and all they say is: "Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Some friends I have._

_Ten years I've known them, and not once did they try to remember me dying. I shot myself in front of them once, for fuck's sake! But I just wake up in my bed like I do everyday. Woken up by my friends telling me to 'stop being a pussy and running away'. I didn't run away, I DIED! YOU WERE THERE, REMEMBER? But they'll never remember._

_Sometimes I wish I could just stay dead. No, wait, that's an understatement. Sometimes I like being alive. All the other times I just want to die and stay dead._

_But I'm Kenneth Fucking McCormick, and I will NEVER stay dead. _

_I'm gonna go shoot myself. I'm feeling really sleep-deprived._

And with that final sentence, Kenny put down his pencil, got up from his chair, got his gun from his drawer, walked outside, and shot himself.

oOo

"Kenny!" Kyle called. "Dude, we're going to go play basketball, wanna come?" Kyle, not getting a response, told Stan he would be right back, and walked into the blond's house.

"Kenny, dude? Where is everyone…" Kyle trailed off, realizing that the house seemed strangely empty. _Maybe they're all asleep…_

When Kyle got to Kenny's slightly opened door, he pushed it open a bit and walked inside. No one was there.

_Where the fuck could he be? Wait, what's that? _Kyle noticed a little book sitting on Kenny's desk with something written in it. He picked it up and read what it said.

When Kyle had finished reading the contents of the little book-or at least the contents of the page he was on-he dropped it on the floor. It landed with a small 'thud'.

"Stan, you better come see this…" Kyle called to Stan.

After a few seconds, Stan was in Kenny's room with Kyle. "What?" He asked. Kyle replied by handing Stan the notebook.

"What the fuck is this? Kenny's _diary?_ What the shit, dude?" Stan said.

"Just… Read it." Kyle had a look of pure horror on his face. Stan did as he was told, gaping at what his second-best friend had written.

"SHIT!" Stan said, grabbing a horrifically dazed Kyle and dragging him down the hall, through the door, and out into Kenny's backyard. That's where they saw him.

Kenny was laying in the beautiful white snow, pale as it himself. Surrounding him was a growing puddle of crimson. In his right hand was a gun, and he had a bullet hole throughout the right side of his head, which was dripping blood. His blue eyes were slightly opened, his lips parted, but he looked strangely at peace. Like he was sleeping.

This thought brought the boys out of their trances, running over to Kenny and trying (very unsuccessfully) to get him to do something-anything.

Kyle was on Kenny's left side, holding his head in his lap. He had tears streaming down his face. Stan was on Kenny's left side, holding Kenny's hand and telling him 'it would be OK', even thought he knew that Kenny couldn't hear him.

"He's gonna wake up, right? In his bed like always?" Stan tried to reassure Kyle.

"Yeah, but then we'll forget. We'll forget he died. Like in 'Groundhog Day'. We won't remember." This only made Kyle cry harder, and his tears were hitting Kenny's face.

"They we'll stay with him until tomorrow. We'll keep holding him here until he disappears, and then he'll be back in the safety of his bed." Stan didn't know if it would work, but he would try to stay here with Kenny and Kyle.

"Yeah, we won't forget this time, Kenny! We won't forget!" And with that last tear hitting Kenny's face, he just vanished.

"Oh, shit, dude!" Kyle jumped up at the loss of his dead friend. "Shit, dude!" He ran over to Kenny's window and looked inside.

And what he saw made him almost die as well.

"Stan, come over here!" Stan ran to Kyle's side and peered into the window, all the while wondering where his friend went. But when he looked in Kenny's window, there he was.

Sound asleep, the same look on his face that he had in death, minus the open eyes and bullet hole in his head. The same look of peace. Mouth hung open slightly, blonde hair spread across his pillow, both boys thought he looked almost like an angel…

Kenny stirred, slightly opening his eyes. Noticing Stan and Kyle, he said "What the fuck?"

"Are you guys stalking me or some shit like that? Why are staring at me like that? WHATTHEFUCKAREYOUCRYINGFOR?" Kenny got up out of bed and walked over to his open window. "Dudes, seriously, what the SHIT?"

Both Kyle and Stan were sobbing now, giant smiles on they're tear-streaked faces.

"You really did come back!" Kyle sobbed before pulling Kenny into a hug, crushing the part of Kenny that couldn't be seen through the window against the wall.

"What the fuck do you mean? Of course I come back dip-shits— Wait, you remembered?" The last part was spoken as a breathy whisper, tears now falling from Kenny's eyes as well.

"We went to get you to play basketball, but you weren't there. So we went into your room and you weren't there. But Kyle saw what you wrote, so we ran outside to stop you. We found you dead, and stayed with you until your body vanished. Then you appeared in bed and here we are!" Stan explained, a smile playing his lips at the last words.

''Huh, you're right. Here we are…" Kenny sighed. "And you remembered."

**I just had to write that because I'm always reading stories about how Kenny really is but no one understands him and I don't think that's fair because I love him and he is my favorite character. So I wrote a story about his friends finally remembering he dies. The ending sucks, I know… But please review anyway**


End file.
